1) Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device and a method for detecting whether a user body is close to the device.
2) Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, provides complex functions and services such as games, messaging services, text editing, image/video reproducing and editing in addition to basic services such as making phone calls and transceiving text messages. To perform these basic and complex functions, these devices require high-performance hardware. The electronic devices described above may include various types of sensors that detect various states of the electronic devices. For example, a portable electronic device may include a sensor module configured to detect whether the device is held by a user hand or is approached by a user body.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.